Bangtanloid
Bangtanloid (literally translates to Bulletproofloid; alternatively titled BTloid or, on some rare occassions, Bulletproof Vocaloids) is the first Korean-only based series type made by Makonatic as of 2015; and chronologically, the second series type based on only Korean characters, as well as being derived from an actual K-Pop group. The first ever series type in Makonatic's history of creations was SHINeeloid. This series type is based off the international sensation, Korean-pop boy group known as''' BTS (Bangtan Boys/Beyond the Scene)' '''As of November 12, 2017', Makonatic has announced that Bangtanloid will enter a temporary hiatus as they currently plan to revamp the series type to fit BTS's new aesthetics and their new design which has changed recently. In addition, they also plan to remake every character so that they are more presentable. History Makonatic, under the pen name of Hakkyou back then, had released their first K-Pop based series type called SHINeeloid back in 2013. The series type was primarily focused on being based on the actual Korean boy group known as SHINee; however, the Fanloids per se were all female. Makonatic had stated that they had chosen female characters because the Fanloids, on the other hand, would also be "genderbent" versions of each member from SHINee. However, there were no further updates, leading SHINeeloid to become defunct. In 2015, after Makonatic reemerged from inactivity, they did have plans on creating a new Korean group-based series type yet again. However, this hadn't happened back then due to the reviving of Misaki Jonetsune, and the introducing of MAKOPOID and 4W. However, in late August to early September, the creator's friends had introduced them to a K-Pop group called "Bangtan Boys", or commonly known as BTS. Seeing how popular the group was, as well as liking their music, Makonatic looked in more detail to learn about the group; before introducing Bangtanloid on September 15, 2015 after getting familiar with them. Bangtanloid had become inactive for a while, however after BTS's rise to international popularity and undergoing many concept changes, Makonatic resurfaced in November 2017 to revamp Bangtanloid completely to reflect the boy band's changes through time. Basic Descriptions Concept Each of the seven members' designs vary and are derived solely off on each real life member. Bangtanloid is also a unisex group so there will be some female characters based on the actual members. (Makonatic states that there are three female members and four male members in Bangtanloid. They add up to seven members, the same number of members as in BTS.) Series Number The series number of the Bangtanloids are based off the last two digits of their source materials' birth years. For example, Jungeun's (one of the Bangtanloids) series number is 97; whereas her source material, Jungkook, shares the same number because he was born on 19'97'. So far, two of the members share the same series number (meaning their source materials also have the same birth year.) Those two members are Vicky and Minji, who both share the series number 95. Designs So much for having default looks, the Bangtanloids have a very wide variety of designs based on the songs and albums by BTS. ERA Designs ERA designs are designs for the characters based off each album that BTS has released, and so these designs fit the aesthetics of each album. Personality Each members' personalities also reflect on the personalities of the actual group members. However, there are some minor differences. As a group in general, the Bangtanloids are shown as an energetic and upbeat group. Despite the fact they present themselves as tough since they lean towards the genre of hip-hop, they are individually unique in their own way. Playful and hardworking, they still treat each other like sibling figures for the important part; and see each other as, aside from best friends, but also a family. Affiliations and Relationships Relationships with other Series Types and their Members *'SHINeeloid' - Fellow K-Pop group, and portrays friendly rivalries. (NOTE: SHINeeloid is to be revamped potentially in light of the recent events regarding the death of one of the group's (SHINee) members. However, Makonatic does not promise it to be a quick release due to their current uneasiness on the situation. It will take time as such.) *'Powerloid '- Friendly group. **Misaki Jonetsune - Misaki loves K-Pop, and as such she also adores the Bangtanloids as they are derived off the members of BTS; making Misaki and the rest of the group good friends. **MAKOPOID - MAKOPOID and the Bangtanloids portray the same friendly relationship as with Misaki. *'Nightloid' - Rival group, although they aren't exactly enemies, and are just considered more as "friendly rivals". This goes for the fact that and members show kindness to most of the Nightloids. Relationship with their Source Material (Note: This is fictional, and not based on real occurrences, of course!) The Bangtanloids are shown to have a'' very'' respectful attitude towards the people they were derived off from. (in this case, the actual Bangtan Boys group) They see the actual band as a higher rank than they are, and consider BTS to be a "sunbaenim" group. However, despite their high respect for them, this does not stop the Bangtanloids from showing especially sibling-like/best friend bonds with the actual members. Additional Info Comparison Bangtanloid vs. Bangtan Boys Bangtanloid is basically the Vocaloid (more of Fanloid, however) parallel of BTS. However, they do differ as much cultural-wise. Such include that three of the members are female, unlike the actual group where all seven members are male. Other than that, Bangtanloid pretty much mirrors each real members' personalities as well. In Bangtanloid's story universe, they all live in a dorm together like a K-Pop group, and they travel around many places sing and dance on stage in front of large crowds. Bangtanloid is not a copy of Bangtan Boys, as some believe, but merely a group inspired by them and of each members' personalities. Stories Bangtanloid: Beginnings A short story called Bangtanloid: Beginnings is in the process of being planned. Makonatic hasn't confirmed a story idea explaining the origins of Bangtanloid yet. However, they have stated a few in thought. The first idea being that the Bangtanloids were computer programs based solely off on each member from BTS that became humanized by some mistake. The second idea that the seven were all regular people in the past (either best friends or complete strangers to each other at first), who then formed Bangtanloid as a group inspired by BTS as a result of their musical talents. In the present day, however, Bangtanloid acts as a technical "sub-group" to BTS because their concept is inspired by them. As mentioned in the last section, the Bangtanloids reside in a dorm together complete with a living room, kitchen, and their own separate rooms. The dorm is quite large and vast in comparison to normal one, and thus it basically acts as their home with all their provided needs. It is unknown where the dorm itself is located, however Makonatic has considered that they reside in a unnamed entertainment industry, much like Big Hit Entertainment owns BTS. Sub-groups Bangtanloid does not have a lot of sub-groups. However, there is the Maknae Line, the group consisting of the last three youngest members. The maknae line in BTloid, interestingly enough, consists of all the female characters; technically also making them a separate girl group for Bangtanloid. Demo Songs Bangtanloid has some demo songs in the works. Not only do they sing as a group, but the members also get their own solos as well. Trivia *Makonatic states that all members are still in early development. That being said, their names may change through time, though rarely will their designs change. The creator plans on introducing each character individually as time goes on. Makonatic will announce when the Bangtanloids are out of their "beta" state when the time comes. **As of 2017, Makonatic has officially renamed all the members of Bangtanloid due to BTS's numerous concept changes throughout the year, those including BTS members like Rap Monster having had recently changed his stage name to "RM". The only exception is Vicky, who has kept her name. Makonatic also remarks that they may change the gender of some characters, although this is still to be determined. *The creator originally purposed the Bangtanloids to be all male like the original source, but then opted on having the Bangtanloids' Maknae Line consist of all the female members instead. There isn't a clear reason why this decision was made, although Makonatic wanted to be unique with the gender of the characters. Series Type Name in Other Formats *'BTloid' (Abbreviation for the word "Bangtan") *'Bulletproofloid' (English translation of "Bangtanloid") *'Bulletproof Vocaloids' (Another name for the Bangtanloids that is rarely used.) *'Bodanloid' - 防弾ロイド (Bangtanloid's Japanese Name) Members Official Male Members * P-WOL, (formerly Sungju) the group's main rapper. He is derived off of SUGA/Min Yoongi. * REAL, (formerly B3AST) the group's leader and rapper. He is derived off of RM/Kim Namjoon * DAE, (formerly GiDAE) a vocalist in the group. He is derived off of J-Hope/Jung Hoseok * SUNSU, (formerly Jae) the visual, vocalist, and oldest member. He is derived off of Jin/Kim Seokjin Official Female Members *MIN-C, (formerly Minji) a vocalist and dancer. She is derived off of Jimin/Park Jimin *VICKY, a vocalist in the group. She is derived off of V/Kim Taehyung. *JEUN, (formerly Jungeun) the youngest member, rapper, dancer, and main vocalist. She is derived off of Jungkook/Jeon Jungkook Unofficial/Supporting Members or Mascots This list will contain any other BTS-based Fanloids or mascots that are not created by Makonatic, but wish to be affiliated with the Bangtanloids. Gallery Makonatic Bangtanloid New.png|Bangtanloid Logo (2017) Makonatic BTloid 2.png|Bangtanloid Logo (2015) External Links *Springtime of Life Category:Series type Category:Bangtanloid